<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luke Speaks French by WildMoonFiction4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874801">Luke Speaks French</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever'>WildMoonFiction4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, French, Gen, Luke speaks French, M/M, Minor Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So Luke has a tiny little secret that he lets slips in an argument, with Alex it's that he can speak French.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luke Speaks French</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That afternoon in the garage, Julie sat at the piano Alex stood next to her trying to read the lyrics Luke wrote down. “Seriously Luke you have the worst handwriting I’ve ever seen, how are we suppose to read the lyrics it’s impossible?” </p><p>It hurt Luke that Alex said that he knew why Luke wasn’t good at writing. “Julie understands my writing, you just have a tiny brain and can't figure them out.” Reggie chuckled placing his guitar down he went to sit on the couch while the others tried to figure things out. </p><p>“I’m sure Julie struggles to read them, she’s just too nice to admit it got a come back now? ”He started pacing around the room trying to think of a good come back but something else happened when he spoke.</p><p>“peux-tu dire qu' Alex, tu es une tête de cul tu as vraiment blessé mes sentiments.” Everyone looked at him strangely, Luke still went on speaking French not really caring what he said.</p><p>“peut-être que je suis nul, en écriture, mais au moins j’essays.” Alex and Julie gave each other looks thinking what the heck! where did Luke learn how to speak French? Reggie smiled he knew exactly where Luke had learnt to speak French, he even knew what Luke was saying he was surprised Luke remembered it all.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes Luke felt calmer he stood closer to the couch near Reggie. “OMG! please tell me I didn’t just do that? You are all looking at me like I’m a freak was it that bad?” It wasn’t bad Alex and Julie couldn’t believe it happened, Luke speaking French was like something you would hear someone do in a movie. </p><p>“WOW! Luke totally not a freak but where the heck! Did you learn French?” Alex demanded to know Luke turned to look at Reggie trying to get a response that it was ok to tell them. Reggie stood up feeling confident next to Luke he spoke calmly finally happy to reveal the truth. “I can answer that back in the ’90s, I gave Luke French lesson’s he was really good at learning it.”  </p><p> </p><p>That made Alex step back he felt left out because he didn't know about it. Julie was impressed Luke sounded fluent in French Reggie must be super smart. “I’m impressed Luke that was amazing, a little surprising but awesome.” He smiled at Julie feeling happy she was cool with it but Alex went silent. </p><p>“Alex dude are you ok with this? It’s not a big deal Reggie was good at school I wasn’t he helped.” The mood shifted again Alex started pacing Luke knew that meant it bugged him. “So why keep it a secret? I thought we told each other everything.”</p><p>They both felt guilty for keeping it to themselves, Reggie felt nervous suddenly not really knowing what to say Luke spoke. “I’m sorry we should have mentioned it, really it just never came up sorry Alex.” </p><p>Luke hoped what he said would calm Alex he did stop pacing it seemed like it worked. Julie stood up from her seat standing next to him she held his hand. “I think it’s great, I hope Luke and Reggie can help me I suck at French it be cool to learn it better.”  </p><p>The boys agreed they would help Julie when finally Alex seemed to come around to it. “Ok I relent it’s pretty cool you speak French, I’m sorry I picked on your handwriting I take it back.” Smiling Luke walked over to Alex pulling him into a hug he let go of Julie’s hand as she went over to Reggie whispering to him. </p><p>“So Reg what did Luke say in French, I’m curious to know?” Reggie smiled there was no way he'll tell even though, it wasn’t bad Luke deserve to have some secrets to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Everyone </p><p>Thank you all for reading it means a lot, I got this idea because in real life Charlie can speak French. I added it to his character Luke hopefully this works out, I googled the translation from French to English so I'll put here what Luke said.</p><p>“How can you say that Alex, you are a butt head.<br/>You really hurt my feelings, maybe I do suck at writing but at least I try.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeah that's what Luke said to him if you like the story please let me know comment below😇</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>